


Testing, Testing

by SpicyAllister



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant Hank Anderson, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sub Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Teasing, still learning tags and all sorry hahaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyAllister/pseuds/SpicyAllister
Summary: Hank and Connor decide to see just how stable and durable their kitchen counters are.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Testing, Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Disappeared for a little oops-  
> But hey hi am back and gonna continue to post my past threads from twitter and newer stuff soon! Hope you enjoy this one! :'D

Connor focuses on the current task at hand, which is to create a healthy-ish dish for Hank to have for dinner as they relax a bit after coming home from the office. He was currently working on chopping up some fresh vegetables for a salad, currently some carrots, as he hears Hank walking around just outside the kitchen area.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Hank, just finishing up the side dish." Connor calls out to him, eyes still glancing down at the cutting board. He hears a mumble of acknowledgement from Hank as he hears him head back to his room for a few seconds before hearing footsteps approaching again. Connor didn't think anything of it, maybe Hank just wants to check in and see how things are going so far.

"Hm, need any help there, Con?" Hank's low voice comes from behind Connor. Connor shakes his head, still looking at the vegetable as he chops it into thin strips.

"I've got it under control, don't worry." he answers, still unaware of the older man's true intentions.

"Ah, still seems like you could use some pointers, here let me.." Hank trails off and suddenly embraces Connor, Hank's hands now laying on top of his as Hank starts to guide him on how to chop the vegetables. At first Connor only has a light blue blush to his cheeks, but as Hank leans more onto Connor, his face suddenly flushes bright blue entirely when he feels something prod at his lower half. He figures out Hank's true meaning of "helping out" soon after the realization comes to him, but knowing Hank, he wouldn't mind some warming up before jumping right to it.

Connor fixes his composure and did his best to seem oblivious to Hank's advance, for now at least as he slowly works his way to cutting up the few carrots that remain. He could feel Hank getting a bit frustrated as he pushes himself more ever so slightly onto Connor, desperate for any friction at this point, but Connor decides to tease him for a just a bit longer as winded up Hank was something he craves more than anything at the moment. One of Hank's hands that was holding the carrot then drifts down to Connor's waist, firmly holding onto him as he feels Hank's subtle movements against Connor now turn into very obvious grinding with the occasional grunt or groan mixed in.

Connor finds himself breathing slightly heavier as well, his own cock twitching under the apron he wears with every thrust from Hank. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out to tease Hank, but his thought were suddenly interrupted by a sudden warm sensation on the nape of his neck. He tenses up suddenly and closes his mouth before he could let a moan escape. Hank smirks seeing him finally getting to Connor and continues trailing kisses and occasional soft nips all along Connor's neck and shoulder, only stopping briefly to lean in to whisper in Connor's ear.

"Yknow, I always wondered how stable these counters really are~" Hank cooed as his hand that was previously on Connor's waist moves to worm its way behind the apron and palm at Connor's crotch, "Seems you're a bit curious too, hm?" he adds. Connor does his best to keep his cool, but couldn't help but melt under Hank's touch. His hand that was previously holding the knife places it aside gently and grips the counter. Connor lets out a shakey sigh as he mumbles a "Mhmm~" as Hank palms him ever so slowly, giving Connor a taste of his own medicine. Connor couldn't help but move against the man's hand, and in doing so he grinds back against Hank's own erection earning a low groan from him.

Both basically give in at that point, pleasure and want taking over as Connor turns around to face Hank and pulls him in for a heated kiss, bodies pressing up against each other, grinding as the kiss deepens with moans mixed in. They pull away for a second as Hank hoists Connor onto the kitchen counter, panting heavily as he stares down at Connor's apron with a very pronounced bulge. Hank looks up at Connor, who gives him a nod to keep going, and Hank wastes no time in pulling up the apron and helping Connor out of those now tight fitting pants and boxers. Connor bites his lip as his cock springs out, finally free and throbbing for some needed attention. Hank follows suit, quickly undressing partly, and Connor can't help but admire the sight and lets his hand trail down.

As soon as Hank turns his attention back to Connor, his eyes widen and face flushes. There he is, legs spread wide open for him as he strokes himself slowly, precum beading at the tip as he moans Hank's name out, teasing him.

That was the last straw, all the built up teasing Connor planned finally gets him what he wants, an overly winded up Hank fucking him into oblivion on the counter. Hank kisses and nips at his neck as he quite roughly thrusts into him. Connor isn't one to hold back noise wise, so the kitchen quickly fills with noises of moans and groans from the two. Connor holds onto the edge of the counter barely as his legs are loosely wrapped around the lieutenant to keep them stable. Hank breathes heavily against Connor's neck as he speeds up a bit earning a whine from the android.

"H-Hank.." Connor manages to moan out as he grows closer to his release.

"I know, I'm close too" Hank groans out, his thrusts now getting rougher and sloppier. He is close now and decides he'd "help" Connor out one last time. As he keeps thrusting and groaning under his breath, he reaches a hand up and grips Connor's cock. The android tenses up but before he can fully process it, Connor throws his head back and moans loudly, overwhelmed by pleasure as he feels Hank stroking him. Both tense up and at the same second they climax together, Connor's legs holding Hank firmly in place as he fills him and Connor's cock twitching wildly in Hank's hand as he covers his exposed stomach with his own cum. Connor squirms from the overstimulation as they both pant heavily and Hank pulls out of Connor, some cum dripping out onto the very stable counter.

"Fuck... guess that answers that huh?" Hank manages to say in between breaths.

"Not quite" Connor adds in "they can handle one round, but what about two? Or more?" He says with a lick of his lips. Seems like they have a busy night ahead of them, dinner can wait a bit more.


End file.
